Video conferencing enables participants to see and hear each other via remotely located communication devices. During a video conference, a view of a remote camera stream may be presented concurrently with a view of a local camera stream in separate, pre-defined graphical windows of a display device. For example, the remote camera stream may be presented within a window having a larger size than the local camera stream.